my guardian angel
by mYtORnsaNDaLs
Summary: I will never let you fall....


**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing.**

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Sung by: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

"_How are you…? It's been awhile, sorry I got really busy this passed few years… Did you miss me?"_

**When I see your smile**

**Tears run down my face**

**I can't replace**

"Hi… umm, can I take this sit?"

"Suit yourself…"

"You're new here… I haven't met you before…"

"Great! I can't see you at all"

"…"

"Umm, by the way"

"I'd really appreciate it if you'll just shut up or you're free to go and leave me the hell alone…"

"…"

**And now that I'm strong**

"So…"

"You're still here?"

"Yes…"

"Fine I'll take my leave…"

"I doubt that… heh"

"Shut up! Stop laughing! And just how sure are you?"

"I'm not laughing… besides you don't even know which way to go…"

"Where's the nurse?!"

"Happily chatting, I guess…"

"Great! Just my luck!"

"Yup! It's your lucky day… you should be grateful you know…"

"Dammit! I'm stuck with a talking machine!"

**I have figure out**

"Enjoying the nature?"

"You again."

"Your lucky day… ne?"

"You never give up, don't you? Are you following me or something…"

"Strange… I was just about to ask the same question… as for my answer, nope, I'm not. I just simply know all the places here"

"Why you live here?"

"hahaha… Anyway were you indeed enjoying the nature?"

"Are you being sarcastic or you're a deaf and a blind? How could I possibly enjoy the nature if I can't see them?"

"Sounds… this part of "my house" is rather quieter than the rest… you could enjoy the sounds of the nature better…"

"Yeah, maybe if I'm not with someone, babbling non-sense beside me."

"I'll shut up."

"Hn."

**How this world turns cold**

"When we get out of here, I'll show you the all the places I told you about…"

"I doubt that"

"Why?"

"I can't see remember?"

"Silly, of course after your operation… you'll be able to see again soon!"

"I don't have high hopes… even the surgeons have doubts. I heard them… so you could just continue describing me the surroundings or better yet just leave once you're discharge and forget about me."

"Don't be like that… and I know you'll have your eyesight back… I'm certain of it!"

**And it breaks to my soul.**

**And I know I find deep inside me**

**I can be the one…**

"How are you…?"

"Ohh… so you're still here?"

"Alive and kicking."

"Why? I thought you have been discharged?"

"No. Not yet."

"So, why you haven't bother me for so long? Not that I'm complaining… m world is rather quieter and peaceful with your absence…"

"Ohh… sorry to keep you waiting… I'll make sure that you'll never be bored with me around again to keep you busy."

"Forgiven. What happens to your voice? You sound horrible."

"Effect of the medicines…"

**I will never let you fall**

"Don't worry… it'll be fine."

"I'm scared. What if the operation failed? I can never see again."

"Shhss… It'll be alright."

**I'll stand up with you forever**

"When are you going to leave here? Aren't you supposed to be discharged by now?"

"I won't leave you yet… don't worry…"

**I'll be there for you through it all**

"I want to see you…"

"You will soon…"

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven…**

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

**It's okay…**

**It's okay…**

**It's okay…**

"Are you ready?"

"Just a minute nurse, you'll be okay. Just relax."

"I want to see you when I gain back my eyesight."

"I'll be around… don't worry."

**And seasons are changing**

**And waves are crashing**

**And stars are falling all for us…**

"_It's been years ne? Sorry for not showing up until now… you can't blame me can you? You also were not around when I open my eyes… you leave too soon… you never wait for me… you, cheating liar."_

**Days grows longer**

**And nights grows shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one…**

"He also didn't show up today, did he nurse Kagame?"

"Maybe he's busy."

"Maybe he's been discharge already and forgot about me."

"No. That can't be. Maybe he's really busy… this also happens before ne? He didn't show up for weeks then he suddenly appears."

"But it's been a month."

**I will never let you fall**

"How's the patient nurse Kagame?"

"You're back!"

"Miss me?"

**I'll stand up with you forever**

"I thought…"

"I told you, I will not yet…"

**I'll be there for you through it all**

"In three days they will remove the bandage."

"Wow! That's great!"

"What if…"

"Shss… everything will be fine."

"I want you to be there… I want to see your face first."

"I'll be just around…"

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

"Kurama… I want to tell you something important when I gain my eyesight back."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Until I gain my eyesight back…"

**Coz you're my… You're my…**

**My… My true love, My whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away…**

"Hiei… remember this… I'll be just around, even if you don't see me anymore… I'll just always be around…"

"Heh… weren't you're the once whose optimistic here? What happen to that spirit?"

"Heh… well, I'm just reassuring you… but I'm sure that the operation was successful"

"Tomorrow… Kurama… just one more day."

**Coz I'm here… here for you…**

"Open your eyes very, very slowly…"

"…"

"onii-chan?"

"Yukina?"

"ONII-CHAN!"

"Hey buddy! It's great to see you well again…"

"Yusuke."

"Yeah shrimp! It's great to have you back."

"Hn. Kuwabaka…"

"HEY!"

"Yukina? Where's Kurama?"

"Who's Kurama?"

**Please don't walk away…**

"Kurama? Nurse Kagame… have you seen Kurama?"

"Hiei-san… I'm glad that you can see again…"

"Kurama, you know him don't you? Where is he? I thought he'd be there once they remove the bandage. Why were you cleaning up his bed anyway?"

**Please tell me you'll stay**

"Hiei-san… Kurama-san… he is… he's gone."

"Oh… I see… so finally he's been discharge… he told me that he'll be around when the bandage removed…"

**Use me as you will**

"Nurse Kagame, you think they'll give me his address in the information? Could you help me with that? That damn talkative machine… I'll show him! "

**Pull my string just for a thrill**

"No, Hiei-san… you don't understand… Kurama-san… he's gone… he passed away last night… his mother brought the body back home."

**And I know I'll be okay…**

"Are you kidding me!? He's so strong! He was just running around yesterday and boasting how he captured a beautiful butterfly in the rose garden at the roof top… and besides, isn't he about to be discharge?"

**Though my sky were turning gray**

"That's impossible Hiei-san… Kurama-san has been in his death bed for ten years… he can't barely move and always on a wheel chair… he's been confined here ever since he was five besides… there's no rose garden in the roof top of this hospital… more importantly, Kurama-san… he's been blind since birth."

**I will never let you fall**

"Minamino-san…"

"I bet your Hiei?"

**I'll stand up with you forever**

"My son… he really never looses his spirit… he's so strong 'till the end… he really likes you Hiei-san… I've never seen him that happy before… for that, I thank you"

"No… it is I who should thank him… for giving me hopes… he just… it's just… he didn't wait for me to tell him this personally…"

**I'll be there for you through it all**

"Don't be sad, son… he's happy now… and I know he also wants you to be happy…"

"He didn't wait for me… I told him I have something important to tell him… if I only knew… now I can never tell him… he ca-can never know that… that…"

"Thank you, Hiei-san for loving my son… I bet you don't really have to voice it… he already knew… he's a bright young man…"

"…"

"I have to go… but before I forgot; here…It's a letter… I found it in his pocket… it's for you…"

"… thank you, Minamino-san…"

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

_**~Hiei,**_

_**Remember what I told you? I'll just be around… even if you don't see me anymore I'll be just around… ALWAYS… Please remember that… Be happy now… Thank you and I love you…**_

_**Kurama~**_

"_Yes Kurama, I know and I remember…"_

**~~~OWARI~~~**

**

* * *

  
**

The truth of the matter is… I'm planning to make a longer version of this one… and maybe a happier version as well… I'm not sure yet… help me out? I'm open for opinions and suggestions… Jya ne?!


End file.
